


Alternatives

by narcissisticSpaghetti



Category: hoemstuck
Genre: Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Foot massages, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissisticSpaghetti/pseuds/narcissisticSpaghetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knowing him, you had been expecting that upon agreeing to be his matesprite he would have demanded that you break your vow; that he would have whined and bitched and begged you for "His fair share" of you. And it had been endlessly relieving when he hadn't.<br/>You had been instead pleasantly surprised, time after time, when he willingly backed off if you felt the two of you had gone far enough.<br/>And you had been endlessly pleased when he had come to you with alternatives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternatives

"Oh god, oh god Cronus!" It feels incredible, his hands on your skin and when you peek down at his face you can see he is sticking his tongue out the corner of his mouth in concentration. It is the most adorable look you have ever seen him make, and you wish you weren't too distracted to appreciate it better. "God, oh my God!"

 

You're too out of it to tag your religious appropriations. He has you in the palm of his hand, literally. And it's the best thing you ever thought you would experience.

"Easy there, Kanny," he hums quietly as he presses just a slight bit harder into your flesh and it sends glorious signals of pleasure up your spine and legs.

You want to scream into the pillows, moan as throatily as you can manage and show him just how good that feels.

You do writhe, twisting under his touch and moaning as loud as you dare, trying not to wake anyone nearby. But some tiny part of you wanted them to hear, mostly for that sick fascination of being caught. It was tempting, to scream the next time he pushed that one little spot just right with his thumb. Tempting to the point that you did at least start sobbing again.

You had no idea that entering into a matespriteship with Cronus Ampora would be so richly rewarding, but you can't lie and say it wasn't the best decision of your life.

Glancing down at his face again he has that smirk, the one that had you immediately at "Hey Kankri, I just learned about this special massage humans sometimes do! Let me show you how it's done, hmm?"

You bite your lip and groan, pouring all the _yes_ you can into the sound and he chuckles. And then he _kisses_  your skin and it's suddenly impossible to think straight.

"Wow, Kankri," he murmurs against your skin , the feel of his lips is slightly ticklish and you want to giggle like a wriggler. "I had no idea ya had it in ya to be so raunchy about this, it's kinda hot." you want to smack him.

Instead, you press your foot in his face again and lower your best glare at him. "Shut up and keep going." you voice shook but you didn't quite care, because he obeyed without complaint.

Knowing him, you had been expecting that upon agreeing to be his matesprite he would have demanded that you break your vow; that he would have whined and bitched and begged you for "His fair share" of you. And it had been endlessly relieving when he hadn't.

You had been instead pleasantly surprised, time after time, when he willingly backed off if you felt the two of you had gone far enough.

And you had been endlessly pleased when he had come to you with alternatives.

So though you can honestly say you have never let him in your pants nor have the two of you gone anywhere near a pail, the feelings spreading through your limbs at this very moment are as close to an orgasm as you could imagine anyway.

"Oh, oh God, right there!" you want to sob again as he deftly repeats the motion you reacted to and you drop your head back against the pillow. "Perfect,"

"I'm so glad you were up to this, babe." he kisses your big toe and rubs his thumb gently along the arch of your foot. "Foot massages may have to become a regular thing if you're gonna react this way every time."

 

You can't think of a better idea, your think pan is too full of mush.


End file.
